Fairy tales do come true
by Mini Jackson
Summary: Percy tries to lead two lives. On as a normal kid. The other as a superstar. When he meets a certain girl at high school he has to hide one side of at him...at a time. How does he deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HEY GUYS!HOW ARE YOU!MY EXAMS ARE COMIN SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS!MOST PROBABLY AFTER JUNE SO PLZ FORGIVE ME!MOSTLY I DEDICATE MY STORIES TO MY FRIENDS AISHA AND ALINA AND THIS 1 TOO!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN THE STORY IDEA BUT NOT PERCABETH!**

Percy's POV:

"Can't believe my luck holded out till now G-man."said Percy"

"Yeah"agreed Grover through the phone.,**(reminds me of the song payphone)**,"Mostly your disguises only last like a week or so."

"Yeah,well I can get lucky sometimes."argued Percy

"Yeah,but is this one of those times?"asked Grover

"Well I thi-WOAH!"Percy yelled as he crashed into someone taking that someone with him.

"Watch where your going!"she snarled

"Sorry..."he muttered as he helped the girl to her feet and then bent down to retrive her papers.

"What's your name?he asked trying to make conversation.

"Annabeth Chase."She was surprised to hear her vioce was much more kinder than before.

"I'm sorry.",she said apologetically,"I'm in a bad mood."

"It's okay."He said chuckling glanced at the girl for the first time and did a double was the most stunning girl he had ever had beautiful curly blond hair that she had put into a ponytail and her eyes...her eyes were a startling grey that glowed with found himself staring at her with such intensity that even Annabeth noticed his blushed and said "Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh-Duh-n"Was all he was able to say

She raise her eyebrows and he choked out "N-no."

He picked up her remaining papers and handed them to their hands connected he felt electricity surge through them and he let go she did'nt notice.

"Nice hair colour.",she said pointing to his hair.

"What?Oh,yeah, the..the colour,yeah..."his brain ,for no apparent reason, had turned to mush.

She laughed and said "Well then see you around...?"

"Per-"he started but caught himself in time,"Per-nico"

"Nice name",she sid smirking

"Thanks.",he said sarcastically

"Bye Seaweed-brain"she said running away

"Bye"he said waving his hand like a girly girl

"Fat ass wise-girl..."he muttered staring at her swaying hips

Later Percy ran to school (His NEW school by the way), checked his timetable and . He got his I-phone** (FOR YOU AISHA) **out of his locker and trudged across to his class. He turned right and tripped over his own foot **(its happened before) **and simultaneously made a girl trip with him,but caught himself at the last moment and wrapped his arms around the girl and came face-to-face with a familiar pair of gray eyes.

**CLIFFY!PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HEY AWESOME PPL!HOW R U?HOPE UR F9!WELL I UPDATED PRETTY QUICK CONSIDERING I HAVE MY EXAMS SO HAVE PITY ON ME!I MAY HAVE ADDED SOME THINGS THAT WERE NOT IN THE LAST CHAP!HOPE U LIKE IT!REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON BUT I DO THIS...;p**

Annabeths POV:

She was already getting late without him coming,thought Annabeth. Luke had come to apologize AGAIN. I mean who in the WORLD came to apologize to their Ex at seven in the morning? She quickly shook him off and ran to school. She was checking the time when-CRASH! She went tumbling to the ground with some guy AND her sketches.

"Watch where your going!" she snarled. Naturally she felt like chewing off, whoever had made her falls head off

"Sorry." the boy muttered. Annabeth was surprised to hear actual apology in his words. Not something common in boys.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Annabeth Chase." ,she said trying to be a bit more kinder,"Sorry,I was in a bad mood."

"S,okay." the guy said chuckling

She picked up her blueprints and noticed him staring at her. She blushed and asked "Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh-duh-n" the boy said drooling. She raised her eyebrows and he choked out "N-no".He handed her the remaing papers and she looked at the boy closely.

He had blond hair and blue some reason they looked..out of place?No,, they looked fake. It seemed rude to ask so she just said "Nice hair colour."

"What? Oh,yeah, the-the colour,yeah..."

"Well I better go. See you around...?"Annabeth said.

"Per-nico!"he choked out too fast

She just smirked.

"Bye Annie!" he said

"Bye seaweed-brain!"

He muttered something she couldn't hear because she was already gone.

After that, Annabeth ran to school. She rushed to her locker and got her architectury books out and ran to her class ,but stumbled and landed into someones strong arms.

She found herself staring at a pair of blue eyes.

**CLIFFY!OH I JUST LOVE CLIFFYS!SO MUCH FUN!REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY AWESOME PPL!HOW R U?HOPE UR WELL!I UPDATED QUICK CAUSE OF ONE REVIEW FROM ANON "YOU ARE KILLING ME. ." WELL UR WISH IS MY COMMAND!HOPE U LIKEY CAUSE IT COST ME A LOT OF TROUBLE!REVIEW!**

He looked at her beautiful grey eyes.

"Um...hey?" It was a question more than a statement.

His body had gone completely numb. Mabye thats why he dropped her and she screamed "OW!ARE YOU MENTAL?" Good old wise girl.

"If I say yes, what would you do?" he asked trying to supress a a smile.

"Send you to an asylum. Now help me up." She said.

"Oh, Lemme think?" he said in mock thinking.

"NICO!"

"Fine,fine..." he muttered extending his hand.

Then a lot of things happened together:

Eyes met

Electricity felt

She winked

Bell rang

She tugged

I fell

She ran

"ANNABETH YOU ARE SO GONNA REGRET THAT!" he yelled after her retreating figure.

He got up,dusted himself, and went to class. What a coincidence that the only empty seat was next to Annabeth. Lucky him.

"You are so dead." he told her.

"Oh, looky there, I'm still alive" she said in mock surprise.

He just smirked.

She WAS gonna regret it.

**YAY! THOUGH REGRET IS BAD! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't feel like writin here that much so ON WID THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's POV

After class (in which all he heard was blah blah blah) Percy texted the Stolls.

AwesomeSeaBoy: "Hey,Travis,Conor, Whoever.I need a prank."

ScreamingStools:"For who?"

AwesomeSeaBoy:"Annabeth up her files"

ScreamingStools:"Ooooooh.A Lady friend? How bout a bucket of water on her head?that always

works.;D"

AwesomeSeaBoy:"No else."

ScreamingStools:"Got it. Just make sure she goes to her locker right now."

Smirking slightly he went to see what would happen.

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THE CHAP WAS SO SMALL BUT WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TOLD YA!ON WID IT!**

Annabeth's POV:

She was scared. Nico came up to her .

" Hey Annie." he said casually

"Hey." She said

Normally If someone called her Annie she would have chewed their head off ,but she had seen the smirk on Nico's face in Architectury. Like he KNEW his plan was a success. He was gonna do something to her.

She was too pre-occupied to notice something on her hand when she opened her locker,but when a couple of girls went past her screaming looking at her hand she noticed. A spider.

"SPIDER!" She screamed.

She kept on screaming while Nico laughed his head off. Finally she got it off and she ran ro the girls bathrooom and started crying.

After a while she heard someone come in.

"Annabeth? Are you ok?" came Nico's voice.

"No. Now go away. I don't wanna see you."

He kept on pleading with her. After an hour (or it seemed) she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Fine,but if you need me..y'know..." He said.

She came out and sobbed her heart out into his shirt. She did need him.

**CLIFFY!REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PPL!THNX FOR THE REVIEW MARIA! THIS CHAPS FOR U!**

Annabeths' POV:-

After the "incedent" Nico took her to the cafeteria.

"What do you wanna eat, wise girl?" he asked gently. Awe how sweet.

"Why are you treating me like a baby, Seaweed-brain?" She asked giggling. She hoped it wasn't flirty.

"Well,you kinda were crying like one."he said laughing

She pouted and said "You are gonna mock me for life, right?"

"Awe, you always know what I'm thinking." He said.

The bell rang.

"C'mon , we better go." Annabeth.

"Ok, I just need to get my books." he said

"What books? We have P.E." she said

"Just c'mon." he said dragging her.

They got to his locker. His hand, being his hand, put itself on the fulcrum **;) **and got a finger stuck inside.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed like a little girl.

"Here,lemme see." she said

Gently she got out his finger. It looked sort of...torn.

"Oh, my poor finger." he moaned

She examined it and kissed it gently. He stared at her.

She blushed and said "My mom used to do that whenever I got hurt. It made me feel better."

"Oh." was his lame answer.

They reached class and a dreamy expression came over him.

"Wer'e here." she said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

In a dream like state he took her hand and kissed it. She stared at him.

"Im not hurt."

No answer

"You still have to tell me about it." he said suddenly

"It what?" she said

"IT!" he practically gaped at him.

"No! Not it as in "it", I meant it as in the spider thing!" he said quickly.

Shit

**Like it? Hope u do! I put a very juicy hint in this chap for one of the future chaps! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll ! I've been gettin Pm's that "Why the hell does Annabeth cry because of a spider?" well the answer WILL COME! And I have written the 8th and the 9th chap already so expect it to be coming soon!**

**Percys' POV:-**

"TO THE CHAGING ROOMS CUPCAKES!" the coach barked

Annabeth went to the girls changing room and Percy followed her until someone whistled and said "What are you trying to find Jackson?"

Percy changed and five minutes later coach yelled "LINE UP!"

Everyone lined up. Their uniform was white shorts and a shirt of their liking. Coach said shirt meant "shirt" not...y'know. Percys' was Sea green and Annabeths' was Gray matching her eyes. She looked awesome. Her tanned legs showed under her shorts so he hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Alright. Today we are playing Dodge the ball. You will be divided into two teams WHICH I will choose.*moans from crowd*Captains:Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

Rules: NO MAIMING or more paper work for me." said the coach VERY calmly.

Coach sat in his "special" seat. Someone had taped a sign on the back of it which said "I love Fat-ass chicks". Three guesses to who that somebody was.

"Wise-girl, look at the coaches' seat." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

She looked and blushed. "You are SO gonna lose." She whispered

He only smirked and said "We'll see".

Percy picked first because Annabeth insisted on ladies first.

"GET READY!" barked coach.

Both of their hands reached for the same ball,but Percy snatched it first.

"Ladies first" he mimicked.

"Yeah,yeah.."she muttered and picked up another ball.

"Three,two,one...GO!"yelled the coach.

Both finished each others players off until only two players were left on each team. A girl named Thalia on Annabeths' team and a guy named Lee from Percys' team.

All four were covered in sweat. Percy and Lee took of their shirts showing off their hot six-packs. He noticed the girls staring.

"Like what you see, Chase?" Percy murmured.

"You wish"she replied.

Suddenly both girls came running at the guys. Thalia at Lee and Annabeth at Percy.

He had an idea. He looked at Lee and made a "guy look" conversation. He nodded as in "Roger,Boss".

When they were a few metres away,Percy and Lee, slid under the girls legs ,standing up, and pining on the wall by their wrists.

"Not so fast" he whispered.

Annabeth was panting was Percy. He stared at her eyes,willing them to lean forward. She didn't. He didn't know why. It always did.

*TRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!* the bell rang.

"TIE!" the coach yelled.

Bluching furiously, Annabeth ducked under his arms and went towards the showers.

During the whole say Annabeth ignored him.

**BOO HOO! Y U NO KISS HIM ANNIE!**


End file.
